


Hogar

by Leiram



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, General
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia reflexiona sobre su nueva vida en Karakura. Ubicado en los primeros capítulos de Bleach, Ligeros spoilers de SS. Ichigo/Rukia y Kaien/Rukia implícito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogar

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mío.
> 
> **Advertencias:** Sin beteo. Ubicado en los primeros capítulos de Bleach. Ligeros spoilers de SS.

Rukia se encontraba esperando a Ichigo en su closet. Su estómago gruñía de impaciencia, preguntándose cuándo le traerían la cena. Esperaba que pronto se la trajeran, pero juzgando por los gritos que oía, que eran de Ichigo y su padre, sabía que su deseo tardaría en cumplirse.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que había empezado a vivir con Ichigo y, sorprendentemente, se había acostumbrado con mucha facilidad a su nuevo entorno. No sabía cuando había empezado, ¿acaso había sido en la escuela o cuándo los dos comenzaron a trabajar juntos exterminando hollows, salvando a algunos amigos de él? ¿O quizás fue desde el primer momento en qué se conocieron en aquella fatídica noche? No estaba segura, pero de a poco fue encariñándose con algunos de sus compañeros de clases.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba era lo ruidosos que podían ser los Kurosaki. Su casa, a diferencia de la de Ichigo, era grande y muy, pero muy tranquila. Apenas hablaba con su hermano y las cenas siempre eran en silencio, a excepción de algún que otro comentario cuando él le preguntaba algo. La primera vez que durmió en la casa de Ichigo, se sorprendió un poco de escuchar los gritos, patadas y hasta risas que provenía de la planta baja. Recordaba haberse sentido un poco celosa y aún a veces lo hacía. A pesar de las quejas de Ichigo, su familia era muy unida y alegre. La última vez que había estado en un período de familiaridad y confianza de esa manera había sido en su niñez con Renji y años posteriores con Kaien.

Y por último estaba Ichigo. En algunas ocasiones le recordaba a Kaien, pero había algo más. Cuando estaba con él, siempre se sentía cómoda y podía actuar de la manera que quisiese. Hacía años que no se sentía de aquella forma, la última vez había sido con Kaien y aún no sabía cómo explicar aquella sensación. Siempre que estaba con él no sentía aquella pared invisible que tenía con su hermano. Se reía, enojaba, peleaba y se volvía a reír otra vez. Era feliz estando con él así como lo había sido en el pasado con Kaien.

Un golpe en la puerta del closet interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Rukia, te traje la cena –escuchó a Ichigo decir. Con rapidez abrió la puerta del mueble.

-Ya era hora, me estaba muriendo de hambre. –Velozmente tomó la bandeja que tenía él en sus manos y comenzó a comer. Era definitivo, Yuzu hacía una de las mejores comidas que había probado en su vida. Ichigo se le quedó mirando un poco molesto.

-Podrías decir gracias, ¿no? –Rukia tragó el alimento que tenía en su boca y lo miró.

-Gracias, _Kurosaki-kun_ –dijo en su tono amable falso y siguió cenando sin prestarle atención.

-¿Por qué, tú…? –Una vena estaba creciendo en la frente del chico. Ella simplemente rió, por alguna razón, le gustaba molestarlo. El joven se dio vuelta refunfuñando y se sentó en su escritorio para terminar con su tarea.

La shinigami siguió comiendo mientras miraba a su amigo estudiando. Una pequeña sonrisa inadvertidamente apareció en su rostro. Sabía que pronto esa vida terminaría y tendría que regresar Soul Society, pero por ahora sólo deseaba que aquel momento durase para siempre. Estar con Ichigo era como estar en su hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic va dedicado a **_Linz Hidaka_** , que me había pedido un Ichigo/Rukia con la palabra "hogar" hacía ya varios meses. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si notan algún error, no duden en decírmelo ya que el fic está sin beteo.
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será muy bien recibido.


End file.
